GamaSennins and the Kunai of Destiny
by Xenotoneanwarrior37
Summary: Just a humorous little one-shot song fic based on Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny. I hope everyone enjoy's a little laugh to brighten their day.


**AN:** Welcome to a little one-shot song fic I call Naruto:The Final Showdown based on Jack Black's Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny. I guarantee that if you've watched the movie you will die with laughter and even if you didn't you'll still die with laughter. The fic is going to revolve Jiraiya and Naruto who are trying to loosen Naruto's seal to give him more power but end up unleashing the Kyuubi on the world again. Sit back and have an extra pair of pants on stand by.

"Be gone pest!"- Naurot and Jiraya talking.

_'Be gone pest!'_ - Naruto/ Jiraiya singing

"**Be gone pest!" - Kyuubi Speaking**

"_**Begone pest!" - **_**Kyuubi Singing**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or Tenacious D and the Pick of Destiny, they are owned by Kishimoto and Jack Black respectively.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gama Sennin no Jiraiya sat in one of Konoha's many training fields with his apprentice and godson, one Uzumaki Naruto the jinchuriki to Kyuubi no Youko and a shinobi of Konoha. Currently Naruto lay on his back as Jiraiya was looking over the seal on his stomach that kept the Kyuubi locked up tight, however they were trying to loosen the seal to allow Naruto more reign over the Kitsune's malevolent chakra.

"Ne, Ero-sensei how much longer? I need some ramen soon or else I'll die." Naruto groaned as he looked to Jiraiya who was pulling out ink and brushes.

"Damn it gaki! Just be patient, I haven't even started yet and I told you about calling me that!" Jiraiya said with a yell as he looked at his godson.

"Well if you stopped with those perverted Icha Icha, I might be inclined to. So until you straighten up you'll be Ero-sensei to me." Naruto replied casually causing his Kyoufu to across the field in a crouch as a dark anime cloud drowned him in water as he cried about the lack of respect from his pupils.

Soon Jiraiya snapped right back as he began to do what was necessary to alter the seal a bit, of course that's when things took a wrong turn. Naruto in all his intellectual capacity decided to pull out two halves of a mystical kunai that was said to be used by the Sage of Six Paths and toy with them, while Jiraiya was going through the handsigns to loosen the seal.

Jiraiya noticed Naruto messing around and decided to scold him but forgot that he was in the middle of something very dangerous when he used the wrong handsign. Suddenly the seal on Naruto's stomach reacted and unleashed a pure blast of bright red chakra. Everything was engulfed in it's light including Jiraya who managed to mount a defense and Naruto who was at ground zero.

When the blast and the light died down, Jiraiya emerged and ran to the gaping crater where his godson lay. As he reached Naruto's side Jiraiya could see that the kid was no worse for wear as he sat up.

"Naruto hey, you all right?" Jiraiya asked while running a basic medical scan on his godson.

"Yeah...but I could sure go for some ramen about now." Naruto said as he perked up at the thought of ramen.

Jiraiya had to smirk at the personality of Kushina shining through in her son, along with the Uzumaki vitality and stamina seeing Naruto through that blast. After he found nothing wrong Jiraiya bopped his apprentice on the head hard.

"Oww! What you do that for?" Naruto all but cried as he clutched his hurting head.

"That was for fooling around while I was performing the jutsu. What gave you the inkling to do such a thing? I told you to be still while I worked." Jiraiya asked as they both go to their feet.

"I was...bored." Naruto replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Jiraiya soon started chiding Naruto about his lack of attention and discipline as a Shinobi, neither of them notice the mass of red chakra flowing from Naruto's seal and moving over to the kunai halves that managed to survive the blast but where tossed to the side by Naruto when he got up.

The ancient knife reacted to the primal energy of the Kyuubi's chakra and gave it a body using the small amount of cells left on it by Naruto. So a very hybrid bumanoid Kyuubi was standing in front of Jiraiya and Naruto who by this time noticed something was up and turned to watch in awe as a hybird form Kyuubi stood in front of them in red samurai armor and wild long blood red hair.

[Kyuubi]-_**I am complete!**_

[Naruto and Jiraya]-_Fuck!_

[Beelz]-_**Yes you are fucked, shit out of luck  
>Now I'm complete and my cock you will suck<br>This world will be mine and you're first in line  
>You brought me the pick and now you shall both die!<strong>_

[Naruto]-_Wait! Wait! Wait!  
>You motherfucker<br>We challenge you to a rock off!  
>Give us one chance to rock your socks off.<em>

[Kyuubi]-_**Fuck, fuck, fuck  
>The demon code prevents me<br>From declining a rock off challenge  
>What are your terms? What is the catch?<strong>_

Kyuubi ranted while pulling out a very large scroll and opening it to show Jiraiya and Naruto the demon code that did say he couldn't turn down a rock challenge. This of course gave Jiraiya and Naruto confidence they could win.

[Naurto]-If we win, you must take your sorry ass back to hell.  
>And also you will have to pay our rent.<br>[Kyuubi]-_**And what if I win?**_  
>[Naruto]-<em>Then you can take Kage back to hell...<em>  
>[Jiraya]-What?<br>[Naruto]-Trust me Jiraiya, it's the only way,  
>[Jiraiya]-What the fuck are you talking about?<br>[Naruto]-_...to be your little bitch._

[Kyuubi]-_**Fine! Let the rock off begin! Ha ha  
>I'm the devil, I love metal!<br>Check this riff, it's fucking tasty.  
>I'm the devil, I can do what I want,<br>Whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt,  
>There's never been a rock off that I've ever lost.<br>I can't wait to take Kage back to hell.  
>I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel.<br>I'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernel.**_

Kyuubi made a six piece drum set with his beast form on the larges drum appear as he played a crazy set before switching to a blood red electric axe with a huge three speaker amp and played a riff so nasty that is stunned the hell out of Jiraiya and Naruto. Finally he grabbed a mic and began singing and dancing provocatively while looking in Jiraiya's direction.

[Jiraiya]-_There's just no way that we can win,  
>That was a masterpiece.<em>  
>[Naruto]-Listen to me...<br>[Jiraiya]-_He rocks too hard because he's not a mortal man._

Finally having had enough Naruto grabbed Jiraiya's head and made the Gama-sennin look him in the eye.

[Naruto]-_Goddamn-it Jiraiya,_  
><em>He gonna make you his sex slave,<em>  
><em>You're gonna gargle mayonnaise<em>  
>[Jiraiya]-<em>No!<em>  
>[Naurto]-<em>Unless we bust a massive monster mama-jam.<em>  
>[KG]-<em>Dude, we've been through so much shit,<em>  
>[JB]-<em>Deactivated genjutsus with my dick<em>  
>[N&amp;J]-<em>Now it's time to blow this fucker down!<em>

At this point Naruto and Jiraiya both unsealed guitars of their own while staring down the Kyuubi with determination to win written on their faces.

[Naruto]-_C'mon Kage, now it's time to blow doors down._  
>[Jiraiya]-<em>I hear you Jables, now it's time to blow doors down.<em>  
>[Naruto]-<em>Light up the stage 'cause it's time for a showdown.<em>  
>[Jiraiya]-<em>We'll bend you over then we'll take you to Brown Town.<em>  
>[N&amp;J]-<em>Now we've got to blow this fucker down.<em>  
>[Jiraya]-<em>He's gonna rape me if we do not blow doors down.<em>  
>[Naruto]-<em>C'mon Jiraiya 'cause it's time to blow doors down.<em>  
>[Jiraiya]-<em>Oh, we'll piledrive you, it's time for the smackdown.<em>  
>[Naruto]-<em>Hey anti-christ-er, Beelzeboss,<br>We know your weakness our rocket-sauce  
>We rock the casbah, and blow your mind<br>__We will defeat you for all mankind  
>You hold the scepter,<br>We hold the key  
>You are the devil,<em>

_We are Shinobi!_  
>[N&amp;J]-<em>We are Shinobi!<em> _[18x]_

To prove this point, Jiraiya and Naruto proceeded to perform shinobi feats of skill then ended with a flip in front of the Kyuubi who looked bored.

_[Kyuubi]-_**You guys are fuckin' lame.  
>Come on Jiraiya, you're coming with me.<br>Taste my Imari, fuckers!**

Kyuubi then gathered chakra using his tails to create an Imari which he shot directly at Jiraiya.

_[Naruto]-_NO!

Naruto had jumped in front of the attack and his hiate miraculously reflected Kyuubi's attack back at it.

_[Kyuubi]-_**Ow! Fuck!  
>My fuckin' Tail!<br>Oh no!**

The tail fell to the ground where Naruto quickly scooped it up and pointed it at the Kyuubi.

_[Naruto]-_From whence you came you shall remain,  
>Until you are complete again!<p>

As he said those words a bright beam of light shot from the severed tail and hit Kyuubi square in the chest as a rift to Makai( The Demon Realm) opened up)

_[Kyuubi]-_**No! Fuck you Gama and fuck you Fishcake!  
>I'll get you Konoha Shinobi!<strong> 

The Kyuubi was thus sucked back intoMakai instead of Naruto's stomach never to be seen or hear from again until his next attempt to become complete. And what of the tail that Naruto used against the Kuyuubi itself? Well he uses it as a newly tanned belt to go with his jounin attire even 5 years later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:** Just know that this one shot has no bearing on trying to down any Naruto character, it was just something I made for fun whil listening to the actual song. I hope this fic made you guys laugh a bit and enjoy as I finish up Chapter 9 of Kitsune Inu Youkai. r/r plz! It keeps the male Naruto character out of the yaoi fangirl pit. ^.^!


End file.
